Rules
Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Stories Wiki by Fandom. Thank you for joining this companion wiki to HTF Fanon. As with all wikis, there are rules and policies to be followed every time. These rules apply to all editiors. Please sure to follow the rules to have a great time and have fun. Section 1: Content *There is no restrictions of content on this wiki so anything goes. That includes toilet humor, swearing, jokes with diapers, etc. *TheCoolWikiDude decides what can and cannot be on this wiki. *No fan versions of Canon HTF Episodes are allowed on this wiki. Only made up episodes are allowed. No Restrictions.png|You are free to have whatever content you want. There is no one here to stop you! Section 2: Behavioral Policies *Rude behavior towards other users, or cyberbulling will not be accepted. If you are rude towards another user, expect a 1-2 week long ban, 1 month as maximum. **Furthermore, bullying users whom, past or current, are or were on this wiki, is not accepted, and punishment should be expected if you bully another user from this wiki, off wiki. *Pages created by Trolls, vandals or cyberbullies will not be accepted *Reasons for deleted comments are: poor grammar, harassing others, insulting or if the comment makes no sense. *Removing information or messing with the articles without giving a good reason will result ban as well. *Vandalism is in no way allowed. Should you vandalize, and continue, you will be given a maximum of 3 warnings before being blocked. *Constructive Criticism is allowed. **Constructive criticism is not say "this sucks", but rather explaining why you like or dislike it. This helps users know what works for their content and what doesn't. *Foul language is allowed, however, no racist or sexual words. *Enemies lists on userpages are not allowed. *You cannot attack a user just because you disagree with their headcanons, don't like their characters or episodes, etc *You cannot throw tantrums when a user decides to leave the wiki, kill off their character/characters, redesign their character/characters, or cancel a project. This is just immature. *If you have an idea, do it yourself or don't do it at all. asking someone else to do your work for you because you're too lazy is not okay. **However, if you are unable to make images of your characters or episodes, simply ask other users, I'm sure they will understand if you are unable to make images. Section 3: Forum Policies *please make sure your forum post is in the right forum. Section 4: Chat Policies *Rude behavior towards other users will not be accepted. If you are rude towards another user, expect to be kicked and banned from chat. *Refrain from using hate and racist words. *Do not show links that may lead up to innapropiate or disturbing content, such as sexual or violent images, websites, etc *Do not post links that may lead to a chat from another wiki, as this is forbidden *Godmodding in roleplay is forbidden. (Godmodding is taking control of another player’s character during roleplay, or give your characters abilities such as invincibility or immortality.) *If you are a chat mod, do not abuse your power (ie kicking or banning someone for the slightest thing, or kicking or banning someone because you simply don't like them) *Do not spam the chat. Section 5: Character Policies *Characters from the HTF Fanon wiki are welcome. HTFF Welcome.png|I can't make this wiki possible alone. I need you to make it grow. *Stealing Characters is forbidden. *Please refrain from adding unnecessary categories, as this may cause a "category flooding" *Hate characters are strictely forbidden, also, heavily sexual or violent ocs, as this might upset other users *Crossover characters are allowed, as long as they are in HTF style. *If you want to ship your OC or add another users OC to your OC's enemy list, you must have permission from that user first. *Redesigning characters you gave away is prohibited, unless they were given back to you. *Let people have their headcanons about Canon characters. If someone thinks Mime is a wimpy deer, then they're allowed to think that. *You cannot use NFP characters without the permission from their owners. **Furthermore, if someone repeatedly shows their dislike for other users using their OCs, NFP or not, be kind and stop using their OCs. Section 6: Episode Policies *Episodes categorized on "under construction" will be given a maximum of a month to be finished, otherwise, they will be become article stub. The deletion might happens. *Please refrain from adding unnecessary categories, as this may cause a "category flooding" *To create an episode, you must first create a series your episodes will be part of. *It is recommended to create a category with the name of the series or spinoffs Section 7: Image Policies *No images of sexual or violent nature that have nothing to do with HTF are allowed on this wiki. *JPEG, PNG and GIF images are the required image types. Section 8: Blocking You know the song Take Me out to the ballgame. For it's 1, 2, 3 strikes you're out. Blocking is the method by which the admins may technically prevent users from editing on the wiki. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Here is how things will go down that will result in blocking: *You're breaking a wiki rule. An admin gives you a warning and tells what you did was wrong. *You do something that breaks the rules once again. An admin will message you to stop your actions and tell you how you could get blocked. *You do something that breaks the rules a third time and you are now blocked. *Admins, please try to avoid banning someone for a year or longer, unless the user is a sockpuppet, especially troublesome, or has been given too many chances. *Proposals to block are not allowed here. Only make requests to the head admistratior TheCoolWikiDude. Section 9: Administration *In order to be an admin, you need to have 700 edits. *You can only become a Bureaucrat if you are already an admin. *You can also makes requests to TheCoolWikiDude the head user to become an admin instantly. *Chatmods must be on chat 4 days a week. *Abusing your rights as Bureaucrat/admin/chat mod/rollback is forbidden, and will result in you losing said rights, and in extreme cases, a block. Always follow these rules. Happy Editing! And the most important rule is have fun.